Princess Davidddizor misbehaves at Dairy Queen/Sent to the Pride Lands
Cast *Julie as Princess Davidddizor, Lilly Crumpington and lionesses *Salli as Sonia, Female Japanese Police Officer and lionesses *Karen as Airbus A380 Pilot and lionesses *Kate as Female Dairy Queen Clerk *Brian as Manic and Male Dairy Queen Clerk *Kimberly as Oliver *Ivy as Olivia Transcript *(October 14, 2018) *Princess Davidddizor: Hey Gfourtx. *Gfourtx: Yes Princess Davidddizor. *Princess Davidddizor: *Male Dairy Queen Clerk: Welcome to Dairy Queen. How may I help you? *CJ: We would like to have 2 large fries and 2 medium Pepsis. *Princess Davidddizor: And I would like to have a vanilla shake. *Female Dairy Queen Clerk: We're sorry to say this but we're out of vanilla shakes. *Summer: What?! Please tell me you're joking! *Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad Summer. How about a chocolate milkshake instead? *Summer: NO!!! I WANT A OREO MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL!!!! *Burger King Clerk: Uh oh! *CJ: *8 year old boy with green hair, a Big Hero 6 shirt, blue shorts and green shoes named Oliver and a 8 year old girl with purple hair, white shirt, a pink skirt and pink shoes named Olivia and their 12 year old brother Benjamin, 12 year old sister Natalie, 16 year old brother Harry, 16 year old sister Hannah and their parents walked in. * Princess Davidddior: YOU TWO GET OUT OF THIS DUMB RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITH WORLD WAR 2 WEAPONS, YOU PIECES OF POOPY PILE OF GUTTER TRASH!!!!! * Oliver: crying No! Why would you two do this to us Princess Daviddizor?! Why do you two have to call me and my family horrible names and hurting our feelings?! * Olivia: crying I agree with my brother. We're leaving Dairy Queen because of your horrible attitude! *and Olivia ran off in tears leaving their parents and siblings behind. *CJ: Princess Davidddizor, you do not ever talk to people like that you hear me?!! Let's go hack home right now!! You just wait until your parents hear about this!!! *Princess Davidddizor: THAT DOES IT!!!! GEORGE, LIZZIE, RALPH AND LARRY, ATTACK GOANIMATE CITY!!!! *Lizzie, Ralph and Larry appear. *George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry: On it!! * Lizzie, Ralph and Larry then agree to Princess Davidddizor's orders and destroy Dairy Queen and severely damage much of GoAnimate City and eating people along the way at the same time as centillions of American, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese and South Korean civilians flee and run in terror as the audios from the Godzilla films and Spyro: Year of the Dragon commercial are heard while screen starts shaking. The monsters from Rampage (2018) kill Oliver and Olivia's whole family and destroy their house on Princess Davidddizor's orders. * Olivia: Mom, dad, Steven, Sally, William and Anna!! * Oliver: (In young Simba's voice from The Lion King) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * then see George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry roaring in their film voices to celebrate their victory. *("When Princess Davidddizor and CJ got taken to a large Japanese police station by the Japanese Self Defense Force.") *to: A large 3 story Japanese police station. *Female Japanese Police Officer: 980% CJ, do you know how much trouble Princess Davidddizor is in right now?!!! She used bad language at a 8 year old boy named Oliver and his sister his age Olivia and then she caused a massive monster rampage, killing the parents and siblings of Ethan and Edwina and destroyed Burger King and setted the place on fire and now, she is banned from all Burger King locations worldwide!!! *CJ: We are going home right now and you're getting absolutely nothing!!! *to: Back to Gfourtx's house. Summer is in severe trouble with Gfourtx and his friends. *Gfourtx: Daniel voice 980% louder Princess Davidddizor, how dare you cause a massive monster rampage all over GoAnimate City and use profanity at Oliver and Olivia?!!! You know doing stuff like that is an act of mass terrorism and you are not allowed to use profanity at all!!! That's it, you are grounded forever permanently and for this, you will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently!! *Summer: No! (X49) I don't want to go to the Pride Lands! I'll get clobbered by Aslan, Blazion and Kion once the lionesses bring me to them! *Lilly Crumpington: Sorry Summer! This is what you will get for causing a monster rampage that killed the parents and siblings of a 8 year old boy and his sister his age and being a UTTP member! Now get back in the car!! We are taking you two to the GoAnimate City International Airport! *to: The GoAnimate City International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *CJ: Can we have a ticket to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Summer please? *Lilly Crumpington: Because she is traitor for betraying Sophie the Otter and her friends and allies 2 months ago and a massive troublemaker for misbehaving at Burger King today! *Airport Manager: Okay, Summer will go to the waiting corner. *Summer: Oh no! I don't want to be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Gfourtx: It doesn't matter, you are getting sent to the Pride Lands back to where you belong for all of the bad things you did. *Man on PA: Flight 988 to the Pride Lands in Tanzania now boarding at Gate A-7. *Security Agent: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(2 minutes later) *Security Agent: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 988. The flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 20 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we will get to the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time! Enjoy your flight. *at the funeral for Ethan and Edwina's parents and siblings in a large church in northern GoAnimate City, everyone is crying, including the two 8 year olds Ethan and Edwina, who are crying the hardest. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia and Manic walk up to the kids. *Sonic: Kids, we're so sorry about what happened when the traitorous Summer killed your whole family at Burger King and destroyed your house by summoning the monsters from the 2018 film Rampage to attack GoAnimate City. *Ethan: and sniffling Yes, we know already. CJ should've said no about going to Burger King in the first place! *Edwina: crying And it was so horrible, what would you three do for both of us since our whole family got killed and our house got completely destroyed! Now we have nothing and are completely orphaned and homeless with nowhere else to go, nowhere to live and no one to take care of us. *Sonia: Don't cry! Why don't we just go to Dairy Queen and bring you two to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada to give you two a new place to live! *Edwina: (Happy) Sonia, Sonic and Manic, thank you for coming up with that idea of giving us new places to live and thank you for getting us Dairy Queen too! *Ethan: (Tears of joy) We will love that Sonic, Sonia and Manic! Thank you 3 for making us happy! *Sonic: you're very pleasure welcome, kids. *Manic: Let's have hugs! *two 8 year olds walk out and Edwina cries happily, causing one of the funeral attendants to cry a tear of joy too! *Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Ethan and Edwina had McDonald's, they went to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada. *to: The GoAnimate City International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Sonia: We would like to have 5 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Sonia: Thank you. *Woman on PA: Flight 910 to Maple Town, Canada is now boarding at D-9. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. *minute and 40 seconds later *Security Agent: Thank you. *and his siblings flight to Maple Town is now ready. They and the two 8 year old American kids got onto a luxurious Airbus A380 for the flight to Maple Town, Canada and took their seats. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Maple Town, Canada is 3 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to Maple Town, Canada in no time. Enjoy your flight! *hours and 50 minutes later. *(Maple Town, Canada, 5:13 PM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Maple Town, Canada. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. Category:Princess Davidddizor Gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012